


Just Borrowing (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: I just really like the idea of wearing The Doctor’s clothes and shenanigans ensuing





	Just Borrowing (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Dude, I am so sick, Idek what happened as I wrote this but it happened so here.

It was a quiet day aboard the TARDIS, or it started out that way at least.

.

You’d been traveling with The Doctor in his chaotic blue box for a few years now. When you’d met, he’d had a different face though; he’d had floppy brown hair, bright green eyes, wore tweed jackets, bowties and had a weird obsession with fezzes. You traveled with him for only a few months before Clara Oswald joined the two of you. It was then that he started wearing more velvet and purple, and it was also then that you realized that you were falling in love with him.

 

It wasn’t long after Clara’s arrival before he changed out of that face though. Suddenly, the bright, excitable Doctor you’d known was replaced with a grumpy, solemn one. He had a much older face, clear blue eyes, and curly gray hair. He seemed to be more closed off to you than ever.

You had a harder time reaching this Doctor, it took a while but eventually, you felt like you were just as close, if not closer, than you were before he changed. After all, he was still  _The Doctor_ , just a bit  _different_ was all. And while some part of you sort of missed the old Doctor, an even greater part of you was glad to have this one; he was always a puzzle to you but for some reason, you loved him even more for it.

Also, he was the first and  _only_ Doctor to date you.

.

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen today, off brooding or researching or whatever it was he did when you weren’t around and Clara was at home, so you’d taken the free time to wander about the ship; you’d found at least two swimming pools, three kitchens, twelve bedrooms, and a movie theater so far. Eventually, completely on accident, you found yourself inside the closet.

 

Your hands brushed against impossibly old clothes kept in perfect condition and fabrics you’d never even seen before. A smile crept across your face as you approached a corner that had been neglected. Off to its own was an outfit you immediately recognized. Not thinking too much of it, you grabbed them and put them on.

.

Surprisingly, it was almost a perfect fit. You looked in the mirror to check yourself over. The tweet jacket looked just as dorky as you remember, the bowtie just as silly and the suspenders just as stupid. You laughed as you stared at yourself in The Doctor’s old clothes.

 

“Well, don’t you look  _ridiculous_ ,” you said to yourself. “I’m sure he won’t mind if I borrow these.”

 

Making up your mind, you walked back out of the closet to find the console room. You’d left the book you were reading there earlier so you decided to take it, grab some food and hide in the library for the rest of the day.

The second you walked into the console room though, you knew your plans were bust.

 

Standing in the center of the room, staring directly at you, were  _two_ Doctors. One being your grumpy boyfriend, the other being the man whose clothes you were wearing.

.

“Now this is rather embarrassing,” you sighed.

“Are those  _my clothes?_ ” both Doctors spoke at the same time.

 

“How about we  _don’t_ focus on what I’m wearing,” you changed the subject, “and instead focus on why there’s  _two_ of you?”

“Well, that’s easy,” the younger Doctor clapped his hands together, “gramps here forgot to put up the TARDIS’s shields.”

“I put them down _on purpose_ ,” the older Doctor, your Doctor, rolled his eyes, “I was trying to improve my radio signal.”

“ _Radio signal?_ ”

“Yes, I like to listen to tunes.”

“That can’t  _possibly_ be more important than making sure our two TARDISes don’t crash into each other causing moments like this to happen?” the younger Doctor looked to you for support.

 

“Look,  _boys_ ,” you stepped between them, “this really isn’t that big a deal, is it? We can fix this, easy peasy, right darling?”

“Yes but  _chiny_ here is making things difficult for me,” your Doctor pointed across the room.

“ _Chiny?_ ”

“Yes, well, it was either that or  _bowtie_.”

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” you cut both of them off, “what’s the problem?”

“ _He is._ ” They both said simultaneously.

 

“Okay then,” you walked up the younger Doctor, stared into his dashing green eyes and gave him a well-deserved poke in the chest. “What’s wrong with  _you?_ Why won’t  _you_ leave?”

“I…” his eyes glanced at the Doctor behind you, “I wanted to see you.”

“And now you have.”

“No, I… I wanted to  _tell_ you, I wanted you to know from  _this face_  to yours.”

“Wanted to tell me  _what?_ ” you raised an eyebrow.

 

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight into a hug to whisper in your ear.

“(Y/n) (L/n), I’m sorry that I never told you sooner, but I love you. I love you with all my hearts and that’s a fact.”

“Was that it?” you blinked.

“Well, uh,  _yes_ ,” he pulled away from you, confused. “I, uh, I suppose that was it then.”

 

“Wait,” you looked up at him, starting to understand, “did you think that was the  _first_ time I’d heard you say that?”

“Uh, possibly, why?”

“Oh darling,” you laughed, “you’ve told me that, like,  _a million_  times by now.”

“ _I have?_ ”

 

“Yes, in fact,” you walked back to your Doctor and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “I get to hear it every morning, isn’t that right, love?”

“Uh,  _yes_ ,” you caught him look over your shoulder at himself and mouth ‘ _what is she talking about?_ ’

The other Doctor gave you both a quiet chuckle.

 

“I suppose my future’s in good hands then.”

“Yeah,  _my_ hands,” you winked at him.

“Alright then, Doctor,” the younger one stepped up in front of yours. “Send me back.”

  
Your Doctor gave him a faint smile and reached for a button, stopping just a few centimeters short.

“You know, as  _embarrassing_ as you were,” your Doctor spoke to himself, “I rather enjoyed when I was you. You were The Doctor that helped me save Gallifrey, you were The Doctor that brought me (Y/n) and for those two things I am forever grateful.”

“I’m happy to help,” the younger Doctor beamed as he disappeared.

.

“Well, just when I thought I’d  _never_ see that face again,” you sighed as you leaned into The Doctor’s side.

“Come on, he wasn’t  _all_ that bad.”

“No, he wasn’t bad at all, and that’s the problem… He was The Doctor I first fell in love with… So seeing him felt,  _oh_ , I don’t know,  _weird?_  Like, I  _know_ he’s you but he was just so  _different._ ”

“We’re all different people throughout our lives, darling.”

“Yes, the only difference is my emo stage never  _pops in for a visit._ ” He laughed and wrapped an arm around you warmly.

 

“I love you.”

“A million and  _one_.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” you laughed and gave him a squeeze. “I love you too.”

 

“You  _do_ realize that you can’t keep my clothes, right?”

“What good are they doing you right now,  _magic man?_ ”

“…I  _knew_ I should have picked something more minimalistic.”

“Well, it’s a bit late for that, love.”

 

“Seriously though, those have got to go back into the closet.”

“Why don’t you  _make me?_ ”

“Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
